Fix a Heart
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: What happens when Sosuke Aizen returns to try to maniplulate Momo Hinamori's heart once again with Hitsugaya Toshiro watching? HitsuHina onesided/former AiHina. Rated T for Safety


Fix a Heart

Summary: What happens when Aizen returns at tries to fix Hinamori's heart but she refuses and runs into the arms of her best friend?

It was a quiet day in the Soul Society and Momo Hinamori, now captain of the 5th squad, was laying down in a Sakura* field thinking about everything that has happened lately. She turned her sword on one of her academy friends, Kira Izuru, she blindly chased a traitor, and worst of all, she hurt her best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She wiped the tears from her eyes as the pain in her heart grew more and more. She really did love her former captain but would never forgive him for all of the pain he caused. She sat up for a moment and then sighed before laying back down again. She closed her eyes and allowed the wind and Sakura petals caress her fair, soft skin.

She was so tangled in her thoughts that she didn't realize that two people where watching her. "Hello, Hinamori-kun..." an all to familiar voice said. She instantly sat up and jerked her head to where the voice came from "A-Aizen-s-san..." her voice trembling with sadness, pain, and contempt. "What are you doing here?" Her voice straightened up and she continued "You do realize you are no longer welcome here... right?"

"Yes I do... But I wish to make amends for my sins." His voice was soft, the voice that Hinamori fell in love with and the voice that caused her heart to ache. "But more importantly... I came back to tell you that I love you Hinamori-san" Her eyes widened with disbelief and tears began to fall down her cheeks. He began to walk up to her and caress her soft, tear streaked cheeks "Please forgive me for everything that I have done Hinamori-san..." He looked deeply into her eyes and continued "I truly do love you and I really am sorry for all of the pain I have caused you." He leaned in to kiss her but Hinamori had stepped back and dropped her head, tears falling even faster and burning her eyes and cheeks.

Hiding behind a tree was her childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was trying to restrain himself from jumping down and killing Aizen himself. No way in hell was he going to let that bastard hurt his best friend again. The best friend that he grew up with, the girl who was his first and only friend growing up, the girl he fell in love with.

"I'm sorry Aizen... but I can't love someone like you." her voice was trembling once again and tears falling even faster.

"But... Hinamori... Please, please give me another chance. I'll make everything up to you and fix all of the damaged I've caused I promise." He pleaded hoping to win her heart over again so he could crush it once more.

"No... You can bandage the damage but you never really can fix a heart." Her heart as already crushed once by him, she refused to allow it to be crushed again by the same person.

"But Hinamori I swear I can fix was been broken... I just need one more chance." His pleads here becoming more and more frantic. Hinamori just let out a sad, light, hopeless chuckle.

"You must be a miracle worker swearin' up and down you can fix whats been broken yeah... Please don't get my hopes up no no... Aizen tell me how could you... be so cruel?" Her voice broke and the end her she fell to her knees in pain. Hitsugaya heard the amount of pain in his friends voice. His heart ached and he felt his throat tighten. It felt like he was suffocating under the amount of pain his childhood friend was in.

Aizen began to approach her and place a hand on her shoulder "Hinamori I-"

"Get away from me!" She snapped "Its like you're pouring salt on my cuts." then her voice softened "Aizen... I just ran out of band-aids. I don't even sure where to start. 'cause you can bandage the damage, you can never really can fix a heart." She placed a hand on the hilt of Tobiume and was about to draw her sword when Aizen backed away, his true colors beginning to show.

"Why... why don't you believe me Hinamori? Is it because you don't love me anymore?" He tried to make his voice sound hurt but it was no use.

"... Its true that I don't love you anymore... but that isn't the reason why I don't believe you." Her voice was calm and soothing she rose to her feet and was about to continue before she was cut off.

"Who... Who is it that you are in love with? What does he have that I don't?" Aizen's rage was growing more and more. Hinamori only smiled and said "Someone who is always there for me and swore to always protect me... Even though we grew up together, I didn't believe him when he said you where a traitor. But even through that he was still there for me. There is nothing I can do to repay him for all he has done for me. I love him Aizen... and you nor anyone else will be able to change that. But that isn't the reason why I don't believe you."

Aizen was in shock... Hinamori fell in love with someone else? "Then what? What is the reason why you don't believe me?" His true colors had finally showed. Then he just said "You know what... Don't tell me. I have no more use for a pawn like you. Which is too bad really... Because I was hoping to use you to finally kill Hitsugaya." and with that, he began to walk off into the distance.

A sole tear feel down Hinamori's cheek while she whispered "Because you never really can fix my heart." She wiped the tear from her eye and sighed. She looked up into the sky and wondered about weather the person she is in love with returns her feelings. She heard a branch snap and turned her head in the direction the snap came from and she then saw Hitsugaya coming out from his hiding spot. Her eyes filled with joy and she ran to him with her arms open and jumped onto him with her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "Hello Shiro-chan!" then something dawned on her "How long have you been there Shiro-chan?"

"Long enough to hear and see the whole thing with Aizen." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh..." She looked down for some reason, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of her self. She was about to say something when Hitsugaya suddenly cut her off. "It's okay Hinamori... Because I love you too and I promise I'll protect you from Aizen... and unlike him, I won't break you heart." His teal colored eyes locked into her chocolate colored eyes and a slight blush went across her face. She hugged him tightly and whispered to him "Please don't get my hopes up Shiro-chan." He pushed her back a bit and kissed her. "I made a promise to never hurt you and I'm going to keep that promise... *even from beyond the grave*." With that, they shared another loving kiss and Hitsugaya whispered into Hinamori's "I'll always love you bed wetter Momo." "And I'll always love you too... Shiro-chan."

_**This is my first HitsuHina oneshot so sorry if it isn't good and if it was a bit confusing. I suppose it was more "One sided" (and that is in quotes because it was a faked "love") Aizen x Momo in the beginning and turned into HitsuHina at the end. Here are some translations and other stuff.**_

_**Sakura – Cherry Blossom**_

"_**Even from beyond the grave" - Basically Hitsugaya is going to keep his promise of protecting Hinamori even if he is dead. For slow people who may not have gotten that part.**_


End file.
